Ketika Senja Tiba
by Drak Yagami
Summary: Dia masih disitu.. menunggu hal yang tak pasti. walau bagaimanapun dia menunggu harapannya tak akan pernah datang... karna jembatan kenangan itu telah runtuh (One shoot)


**Naruto dan semuanya bukan punya saya kok.**

**Rate rasanya M deh untuk pemahan yang super sulit, dengan kata kiasan yang bertebaran.**

**Bahaya : Typo bertebaran itu aja.**

* * *

Pria itu berdiri disana, berdiri di depan telpon umum. Menatap beberapa uang receh yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Memasukan satu dari sekian koin receh yang ada, dia kemudian mulai menekan sederet angka disana.

Terdengar bunyi panggilan tunggu disana... terus terdengar hingga akhirnya suara operator bebunyi membalas telponnya.

"_Maaf nomor yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk, silakan coba beberapa saat lagi. Atau tinggalkan pesan setelah nada berikut..."_

Tinnnnnnn—

Minato pria itu masih sibuk berkutat dengan kertas yang saat ini terletak dihadapannya. Berkali-kali helaan nafas berat terdengar jelas disana. Matanya dengan cekatan membaca setiap laporan dari kariawan perusaahannya. Dan sesekali tangannya menari diatas kertas itu jika ada laporan yang telah dibacanya.

Merengangkan badannya sejenak. Pandangannya beralih pada sebuah foto yang terpampang diatas meja kerjanya. Foto sebuah keluarga yang bahagia, namun tatapannya hanya terfokus pada dua orang disana. Seorang wanita bersurai merah dan seorang anak kecil bersurai jabrik pirang.

Dalam foto itu mereka terlihat bahagia. Namun Minato hanya tersenyum miris melihatnya, karna nyatanya foto itu tak seperti kenyataan.

Melirik jam tangannya, Minato menyipitkan matanya. "Sudah waktunya ya.."

"Kakashi aku akan keluar sebentar" Minato merogoh sakunya dan kemudian menelpon seseorang.

"_Ketempat biasa?_" balas suara dari seberang sana.

"Ya..."

"_Jangan pernah merasa menyesal akan masa lalu... bukankah aku sudah menasehatimu Minato-nii_"

Tuuutt... tuuutt...

Minato kemudian menutup telpon itu sepihak. 'Andai aku bisa Kakashi... andai aku bisa'

Berjalan di tengah perkotaan yang padat sepertinya bukanlah hal yang baik. Banyaknya manusia yang berlalu lalang, dan bunyi klatson kendaraan yang memekakkan telinga. Sepertinya mampu untuk membuat sebagian besar orang frustasi.

Minato. Pria itu hanya diam berdiri, menunggu antriannya dalam menggunakan telpon umum. Meski dia berada di barisan terakhir. Dia masih setia menunggu disana.

Banyak pejalan kaki dengan aktifitas masing-masing yang terlihat dari sudut pandangnya. Mulai dari yang berjalan tergesah-gesah, sampai yang berjalan santai tanpa beban.

Seketika hatinya teriris sakit ketika menangkap momen itu. disana jauh disebrang jalan terlihat sebuah keluarga kecil yang sedang bermain disana dengan bahagia. Dari kejahuan dari antrian yang panjang ini. Minato hanya tersenyum pahit melihat semua adengan itu.

Karna... saat ini saat-saat bahagia itu telah hilang. Telah hilang bersama perginya kedua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Dia tau ini semua salah dan tak adil baginya, namun apa daya dan siapa dia dihadapan Tuhan sehingga dia bisa begitu.

Dia hanya manusia biasa yang tak akan bisa melawan takdir. Sulit untuk mengingat, siapa dia dulu... siapa dia.

Seorang ayah dan pemimpin keluarga.

Dan... dimana semua rencananya dengan Khusina... istrinya. Dimana semua rencana mereka dahulu... semua rencana itu telah runtuh dan hilang. Itulah kenyataannya... lebih dari sulit untuk dibayangkan.

Siapa dia dahulu.

Selangkah demi selangkah dia maju. Semakin mendekati telpon umum itu, semakin Minato mengingat tentang keluarganya. Menyadari bahwa istri dan anaknya sudah tak ada disampingnya lagi. Menyadari bahwa sekarang dia sendiri.

Memang terlambat untuk memperbaiki... bahkan itu tidak mungkin.

Tapi,,... apakah terlambat untuk mencoba.

Walau dia tahu hasilnya akan tetap sama. Khusina dan Naruto tak akan kembali dalam pelukannya.

Dengan waktu yang dia sia-siakan.

Jarak dalam antrian ini kian menipis dan keluarga di sebrang jalan itu telah lama pergi. Senja mulai menjelang dan dia masih disini, menunggu dalam antrian untuk menggunakan telpon umum. Berkali-kali ponselnya bergetar menandakan bahwa ada pesan masuk.

Namun dia hanya tersenyum, Kakashi pasti menghawatirkannya... namun dia tidak akan pergi, karna tugasnya disini belum selesai.

Andai waktu bisa di putar...

Dia berjanji tak akan menyia-nyiakannya lagi. Tak akan menyiakan semuanya lagi. Pada malam yang telah disiakannya bersama keluarganya, tak akan diulanginya lagi.

Namun... kini dia telah lumpuh, masih terjebak pada saat-saat itu. saat-saat yang telah ia telantarkan... ingatannya melayang. Jauh sekali, dimana dia menyebut semua cinta.

Tapi...

Mentari sudah tenggelam di surga sana.

Andai memang ada akhir yang bahagia seperti di dongeng sana. Minato pasti akan mendekap keluarganya lebih erat, mencoba memperbaiki kesalahannya dan tak akan mengulang lagi. Tapi, semua dongeng itu hanya omong kosong.

Karena Khusina, istrinya menghilang pada hari esok. Meninggalkannya sendiri dalam penyesalan yang teramat dalam... hingga dia lupa akan hari kemarin.

Minato masih berharap Khusina peduli padanya di sana...

Karna saat ini dia menyesal.

Jika dia masih bisa kesana... dia akan pergi saat ini juga. Namun sayang...

Jembatan yang menghubungkan mereka telah runtuh.

Kini dia telah didepan telpon umum... hanya tinggal menunggu seorang pria tua didalam sana, selesai dengan urusannya. Pandangannya menyipit ketika melihat pria itu kadang-kadang memasang gestur tubuh tertawa, dan kadang menampakkan gestsu tubuh marah..

'Orang aneh?' begitulah pikir Minato melihat pria tua itu.

Melirik kesamping... hanya jalanan macet yang terlihat. Beserta suara klatson yang memekakkan telinga.

Namun dia tidak peduli, dia hanya akan menunggu pria tua itu. seraya menatap langit senja yang kian datang.

"Nanti malam kita akan makan apa~"

Pendengarannya kembali menangkap sebuah suara... disana tepat disampingnya. seorang anak dengan nada singsong menanyakan menu makan malam pada kedua orang tuanya. Terlihat sang ayah hanya tersenyum, dan sang ibu yang menjawab pertanyaan anak itu dengan tawanya.

Kelaurga yang bahagia.. itulah pikiran Minato saat itu.

Sesuatu... sesuatu yang tak bisa didapatakannya lagi...

Clekk...

Pintu telpon umum itu terbukan, pria tua itu keluar dari sana. Wajahnya menampakkan raut kebahagiaan yang jelas kentara. Minato hanya diam dalam melihat pria itu, dia sedikit kesal karna pria itu masih berdiri di gerbang telpon umum itu.

"Maaf bisakah anda geser sedikit?" tanya Minato... menatap pria itu dengan seksama.

"OH... maaf maaf"

Minato telah bediri didalam telpon umum. Matanya menatap beberapa uang receh yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Memasukan satu dari sekian koin receh yang ada, dia kemudian mulai menekan sederet angka disana.

Terdengar bunyi panggilan tunggu disana... terus terdengar hingga akhirnya dia merasa putus asa. Serasa bermain bagus di awal namun kalah disaat-saat terakhir.

Inggin menyerah dan menutup telpon itu... namun nada sambungan yang masih berbunyi seakan memberi harapan padanya.

Tapi...

Semuanya runtuh ketika operator menjawab panggilannya.

"_Maaf nomor yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk, silakan coba beberapa saat lagi. Atau tinggalkan pesan setelah nada berikut..."_

Tinnnnnnn—

Minato menutup telpon umum itu. melangkah langkah kakinya lesu untuk keluar dari tempat kotak itu.

Apa yang mungkin bisa kau lihat, namun menyedihkan ketika semua telah berakhir.

Namun.. tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi. Sebuah panggilan nada masuk menghampirinya. Mengangkat, Minato menautkan alisnya binggung atas nomor yang tak dikenal tersebut.

Di angkat.. tiba-tiba pupil matanya melebar ketika mendengar suara dari sebrang sana.

"Kushina.."

* * *

**Yeahhhh... akhirnya kelar juga nih fic pesanan uchiha leo. ^^**

**Bagaimana apa fic ini bagus? Jika iya tolong reviewnya ya...**

**Dan ini yang penting ****bagaimana perasaan kalian setelah membaca Fic ini?**

**MinaKushi adalah salah satu pair favorite saya setelah NarufremKyuu dan NaruHIna **

**Kwokwokwkowkow**

**Untuk Fic yang lain akan segera nyusul... nih lagi inggin buat one-shot doang kok..**

**Review please...**

**Drak Yagami.**


End file.
